Because of the Rain
by where-my-heart-resides
Summary: ONESHOT HxHr. I know that he will always be with me. All because of the rain.


Hi ya. This is number 21 on my list of stories! How cool is that? Lol. Anyway, this is my third Harry/Hermione story, and I REALLY love writing them. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I've been sitting here for hours. On this rock, staring into the lake. It's raining. So hard, I can hardly see. Each drop hits the lake, creating a sea of ripples. My long brown hair is flat, and soaked. My thin T-shit is soaked all the way through, and is clinging to my skin. I'm freezing. The small droplets of water collide with my pale skin one by one. But I don't move. The rain reminds me of him. Harry loved the rain. I hated it. Whenever it rained, I became one of the squealing girls, running for cover. But not Harry. He would just stand out there, letting the rain absorb into his skin. We have so many memories in the rain. The day that the two of us became 'us'.

-8- Flashback-8-

I couldn't stand it anymore. The music at the dance was driving me crazy, it was hot, and I couldn't breath. People were going insane. Dancing on top of tables, everything. I just wanted to get out of there. So, I left. I opened the doors to the outside, and left. It was then that I noticed that it was raining. But I came outside anyway. Then I saw Harry standing there. He was dripping wet. His eyes were downcast, and he had his hands in his pockets. I walked over and stood next to him. Suddenly, he turned to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, grinning playfully.

"But there's no music." I reply.

"We'll make out own music." He says cheerily.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he rests his on my waist. He grabs my free hand with his, and we linked our fingers together. And we danced. Both of us were drenched, but we didn't care. We just wanted to be together.

-8-End Flashback-8-

Yes, that was a good moment. Possibly the best. But maybe not. There was also our first kiss.

-8-Flashback-8-

We were sitting out side on a dark, dry night. I was resting my head on his shoulder, and we were just looking at our surroundings. Suddenly, a drop of water hit my forehead.

"It's raining Harry." I said.

"Never fear! I shall save you!" He joked.

"Yes! Save me from the rain! I'll melt if I get wet!" I laugh.

"No! I can not let you melt!" He said happily.

It was raining even harder now.

"It's too late. I'm melting!" I pretended to faint.

"I will save you! I must wake you up!" He said.

Suddenly, I felt lips connect with mine. He pulled away, and I opened my eyes. He was lying above me, his emerald eyes staring into my brown ones. His hair was dripping water onto my face.

"It worked. I have saved my princess." He smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Charming." I said as his lips captured mine once again.

-8-End Flashback-8-

That was another excellent moment. But there is one more that may be better. The day that I fell in love with the rain.

-8-Flashback-8-

Harry and I were, once again, standing outside in the rain.

"Do you know why I love the rain Hermione?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"It was a long time ago. We were outside, during recess. It was raining, and I was in the covered area because I didn't want to get wet. My teacher came, and started talking to me. She was young, and the only person who was nice to me. She said the the rain was the tears of angels. That they were crying for each one of us, for a different reason. She said that part of us was contained in each drop. A piece of our soul.

"And so, I went into the rain, hoping that one of the angels that were crying for me was my mum or dad. That they knew about me. And cared about me. And after that, I knew that they were with me. A part of them, in me. It was all because of the rain." He smiled sadly.

I gave him a hug, and we looked up into the sky, watching the rain come nearer.

-8- End Flashback-8-

That was the best memory. Do you know why? Because it gives me hope. That even though Harry is gone, he is up in the sky. An angel, crying for me. And I know that a part of him will always be with me. All because of the rain.


End file.
